


盲

by bbiue



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, 大學AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbiue/pseuds/bbiue
Summary: → 極短篇→ R15→ 梯其中一成員微年操
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, 傘榮, 崔傘/鄭友榮
Kudos: 3





	盲

與頭頂上方的蔚藍形成強烈對比，遠處的天空霧濛濛的，崔傘靜靜地盯著那幾朵烏雲，直至它們和彼此融合。

應該要下雨了吧——一陣涼風輕拂過臉龐，他打了個機靈，仍然沒有移動腳步的想法。

遭到身後建築物遮擋的陽光在地面上形成一道分隔線，一邊明亮溫暖，另一邊陰暗又濕冷。

崔傘站在離廢棄的系館咫尺以外的位置，沒有回頭查看也能知曉斑駁的牆上佈滿著青苔。這一塊算是校園裡半荒廢的區域，人煙稀少，自然不會有人在乎這裡的環境，儘管如此他還是動了動發麻的腳底在心裡發了點牢騷，如果是在能靠著、不會弄髒他夾克的地方就好了。

被刺鼻的氣味拉回思緒，崔傘將位於指腹的菸放進嘴裡，過了半晌又因為呼吸不順而中斷動作。

他人的腳步聲在此刻傳入耳裡，崔傘聞聲仰起頭閉上雙眼。

……一、二、一、二、一。

數數結束的同時睜開眼轉過身子，正好和來人對上視線，崔傘跟著露出友好的微笑，以點頭代替了正式的寒暄。

先是窸窸窣窣的磨擦聲響，再來是清脆的金屬碰撞聲，崔傘聽見了比自己更加游刃有餘的吸氣和吐息。

熟稔的薄荷菸草和諧的混合在一起，像極了兩片鬆散的灰色雲朵。崔傘邊將氣體吸入肺裡邊以餘光打量對方的衣著。

襯衫、西裝褲、皮鞋，大概是最標準的穿搭。

他不動聲色的後退一步，注意力移至對方修長的手指——食指和中指方便多了。

「好像要下雨了。」

兩人的距離說遠卻又能聽見輕聲的喃喃自語，說近也不到能隨意開啟話題的程度。崔傘沒出聲，側頭望向站在陰影處的人，深褐色的頭髮搭在額前，上衣鈕扣鬆開了一顆，昂首做著與他不久前百無聊賴時相同的行為。

年輕的樣貌、挺拔的身材，青春又滿載著熱情的氛圍，與其說是相差了幾歲的助教，説是和自己年齡相仿的大學生也許會更有說服力。

像是算好時機似的，鈴聲響了起來，崔傘杵在原地沈默地看著那人接起電話向前幾步沐浴在暖陽底下，他的視線最終落於覆在手機上的左手，無名指上的戒指隨著主人的動作時不時發出光芒，有些刺眼。

望著對方的背影，崔傘思索著，一時興起而挺直了背脊，悄悄比較著兩人的身高，然而平視的位置並沒有到達他所期望的高度，致使他凝視對方的後頸好一會才撇過頭。

壓下去應該會更好一點。他心想。

逐漸增強的風聲和突然響起的校內廣播使對話內容斷斷續續的，即使如此崔傘還是極度剛好的捕捉到了「妳沒帶傘吧」跟「我去接妳」這兩句話。

天色在不知不覺中轉為昏黃，地上的分隔線也因為光線的減弱而越發模糊。

清甜的茉莉花香夾雜著稀薄的菸味乘著冷風迎面飄來，沒再繼續也絲毫不想再多做停留，崔傘自顧自將燃到一半的菸捻熄在幾步之遙連接著垃圾桶的菸灰缸裡，連招呼都沒打就離開了。

難以忽略喉嚨如針扎的刺癢，意圖緩和而深呼吸的舉動使冰涼的空氣竄進呼吸道，適得其反。崔傘加快步伐，踩上幾格階梯後才忍不住乾咳出聲。

以目前陰冷的天氣來說其實穿著夾克也可以。

想是這麼想，他還是在來的路上把外套脫下放回車裡。

兩手搭在洗手台邊緣，崔傘藉著室內昏暗的燈光，審視鏡中鮮少出現的造型而顯得有些陌生的自己，過長的深色髮絲掃的眼皮發癢，他輕微甩了甩頭，習慣性伸手將瀏海往後捋了幾下。雖然露出額頭的髮型更合心意，他也沒有要保持的意思，像是遵循著什麼，仔細撥回原位。

目光透過鏡面掠過一遍身著的純白襯衫和西裝褲，原本解開的三顆扣子扣上了兩顆。縱使這身打扮讓他感到被約束，整體呈現出的風格乾乾淨淨的，意外的蠻符合喜好這點抵銷了微乎其微的不適。

整理完衣服後崔傘拿出一小瓶香水噴於脖頸兩側，收回去之前停頓片刻，接著往右手腕也噴了一下。

推門離開洗手間的時候再度伸進口袋，一枚銀色的戒指套上左手無名指。

果然下雨了。

牆壁並未完全阻絕室外的雨聲，偶爾還會傳來幾聲悶響，氣候轉變的速度快的令人以為下午的艷陽只是錯覺。

幽靜的空間亮著幾盞日光燈，崔傘行走在廊道中央，略過幾個門板敞開的小型空教室，最後駐足於一扇緊閉的門前。

深呼吸一口氣，崔傘低頭瞥向左手手心沉思了一會才握上門把，隨著喀噠一聲隔著桌子的背影如預期進入眼簾，就算沒有轉過頭來他也能從早就看過無數遍的身影認出對方——認出鄭友榮對崔傘來說本就不是一件困難的事。

窗外烏雲密佈，大雨的沖刷讓人看不清遠方高樓的輪廓。鄭友榮面向窗戶坐在一張長桌上，崔傘看見了因開門聲而震了一下的肩膀，和對方一樣，自己按上門鎖的手也發著顫，只不過不像前者只是被突然的聲響引起的條件反射。

一、二、一、二、一……

新買的鞋子有點磨腳，微小的疼痛壓迫著神經，他不以為意，心想著多穿幾次就好，這點小問題很容易就能習慣。

來到鄭友榮的正前方，在那張臉上稍顯突兀的，是覆蓋在雙眸上的黑色遮蔽物。

微微將頭歪向一邊，崔傘往後方領帶打結的部份看去，確認完是不會輕易鬆開的程度後轉而將目光移向上下滾動的喉結，處於近距離的關係沈悶的雨聲沒有淹沒吞嚥的聲音，在唯有兩人的空間裡格外清晰。

合身的黑色短袖包裹著精實的身軀，沒被領口覆蓋的鎖骨暴露在空氣中，隨著還算規律的呼吸與胸膛一同起伏。崔傘不由自主想起半小時前盯著某人後頸時產生的念頭，趁著鄭友榮嘴唇微張欲出聲的前一秒推了一把對方的肩膀。

頓時失去重心，鄭友榮下意識以手肘抵著桌面支撐上半身，意料之外的行動促使他開口：

「丁潤浩？」

聞言，崔傘手指彎起又緩緩鬆開，本來指尖還有點抖的，聽見名字後猶如收到一劑強心針，細微的顫抖幅度變小了，連小心翼翼的呼吸都平順許多。

伸出右手的那刻鼻尖飄來一絲淡淡的酸甜果香——蘋果、紅醋栗、茉莉、麝香——那是崔傘唯一記得的幾個關鍵字。

沒有再猶豫地輕撫上鄭友榮的左臉，兩人之間瀰漫著那瓶香水的味道，鄭友榮像是明白了什麼，自發性蹭了蹭碰著自己臉龐的手，使得崔傘險些呼吸一窒。

綿延不絕的雨滴打在玻璃窗上，忽然加劇的雨勢掩蓋掉細微的動靜。視覺被剝奪加上得不到回音，臉頰的暖意離去後鄭友榮內心的不安和焦慮漸漸擴大，他試探般摸向前方，感受到光滑皮質的堅硬觸感再往上是相比起來更加軟綿的布料。

崔傘見狀牽住擺放於自己腰側的手，指尖穿過指節間的縫隙與之相扣達到牽制的目的。

他清楚的感覺到鄭友榮回握時碰到戒指那瞬的停頓，緊繃的肩頸在面前放鬆了下來。

「潤、」沒等人說完平日總掛在嘴邊的稱呼，崔傘將扣住的掌心壓向桌面的同時用另一手護住鄭友榮的後腦，棲身吻上眼前的唇瓣——他想這麼做已經很久了，比鄭友榮和丁潤浩相識的時間還要來的長久。

光是想到現下的情景不知發生過多少次，崔傘不自覺加重了吮吻的力道，輕淺舔咬著鄭友榮的下唇，仿佛這麼做能將上頭無形的痕跡消除。

上半身平躺在桌上的鄭友榮只是仰起頭被動接受有些急切的親吻，氣息紊亂。即使不是第一次心臟還是不受控的劇烈跳動著，自由的那隻手攀上另一人的後背，抓皺了襯衫。

微弱的喘息迴盪在耳邊，崔傘拉開距離，像要刻畫於腦海似的端詳起身下微紅的臉龐，同色系的髮絲和覆在雙眼上方的絲綢相稱，高挺的鼻樑再下來是泛著水光的雙唇，一股悖德感油然而生。

鄭友榮試著動了動被桎梏於桌面的慣用手，猜測對方沒有要鬆開的意思，他以另一手朝上摸索搭上後者的後頸。

指腹摩挲髮尾的舉動使崔傘勾起嘴角，在鄭友榮使了一點力欲將他往下帶向自己的時候待在了原地。儘管有些惡趣味，他還是無法捨棄任何能使對方主動的機會。

而鄭友榮也和一直以來想象的那樣，施力未果後索性起身貼近他。

溫熱的鼻息噴撒在臉上，近在咫尺的純黑面料停留在視野裡好一會才歸於黑暗。

崔傘回應著鄭友榮承載一絲報復意味強勢入侵的唇舌，不禁幻想在此刻那雙眼眸會是什麼樣子——是妄圖隔著領帶對上同樣炙熱的視線，抑或是緊閉著沈浸於最原始的慾望本能——他深知這一切的起因不過是出於逃避罷了。

畢竟不管是哪一種，都無法消去鄭友榮情動的對象從未改變的事實。

宛若被一塊大石壓著，酸澀自胸口蔓延開來，崔傘鬼使神差的碰上位於那人後腦的平結，即將下拉之時一股力量阻礙了他，唇上的啃咬也隨之停下。

自知理虧，他沒有多做抵抗，任由鄭友榮握著自己的前臂緩緩下放，低垂的腦袋最終靠上他的胸膛。

解讀鄭友榮的情緒並不難，就算看不清表情，禁錮的力道也足以傳遞堅決的態度。

「你答應過我。」

略微沙啞的嗓音委屈又懇切，甚至還有點悲傷。

這些都是以往不曾展現過的。

「是你說可以的……崔傘。」

提醒與責怪參半，鄭友榮率先打破訂好的規則，堅定的語氣令人無法反駁。

崔傘知道這份執著自己是拗不過的，他捨不得也不想違背鄭友榮，所以才會在對方提出扮演，這種極具荒誕的要求時，明知是趁人之危卻照樣全盤接受。

殊不知實際做了，反而只是將心裡那道傷口劃得更開而已。

兩人在靜默中僵持一陣，鄭友榮放棄等待，在黑暗中往前方估測的褲頭位置摸去，剛把皮帶尾端從扣環拉出來就被抓住手腕。

「會後悔的。」説給鄭友榮，也是說給自己聽。

儘管講出了口，象徵性的掙扎還是在鄭友榮愣怔後接續的動作下化為烏有。

崔傘沒繼續堅持，再制止下去就是十足的偽善者了，他以這般蹩腳的藉口來合理化自身的僥倖心理和往後的荒謬行徑。

如同鄭友榮耗費了大量心力仍放不掉的追隨和關注，自己執迷不悟的程度也沒好到哪去。

一瞬也好，哪怕只有幾秒的回應，至少對方是有意識的喊了他的名字。

僅是這樣，即便動情的對象不是自己，他也甘願為了鄭友榮視而不見。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> → 2020.10.11 完


End file.
